Let the Games Begin
by SicariusAquila
Summary: Haytham plays a game with Ziio, only to have the tables be turned.


Ziio looked down, scouting the snow covered land beneath her. Keeping an eye out for game, she leapt from branch to branch, breathing in the frosty winter air. Its was only mid afternoon, yet Kaniehtiio was already drained; she had been hunting since dawn, yet still had nothing to show for it. Every animal she stalked seemed to be extra alert today, sensing her presence as soon as she was in range. Frustrated, but unable to return to the village without a kill, she trudged along, energy depleting by the minute.

The village seemed to go through food twice as fast since Haytham arrived, as said man could single-handedly clear out the entire supply in the short time Ziio could not watch over him. She sighed, remembering how foolish he looked as he tried to court her, whilst scarfing down ridiculous amounts of food. Despite it all, she found herself smiling; there was something about Haytham that made made it so childishly adorable. It was a refreshing change from the traditional courtship her tribe insisted on.

Hearing animal footsteps, Ziio snapped out of her thoughts. Sharpening her senses, she tracked her prey stealthily from the rooftops, before finally spotting a set of animal tracks. Her hopes rose, and she quickly closed in, following the footsteps to a patch of thick brush. She pushed aside the last bit of greenery and found...

Nothing?

Infuriated, Ziio threw her hands up in defeat. She was so confident she would make this kill, and yet again turned out empty handed. About to start her trek back to the village, the bush rustled again. Confused, she decided it was just her imagination playing tricks on her, and chose to ignore it, only to be blindsided by a wolf.

With a yell of surprise, she instinctively held it back, struggling to stay away from it's powerful jaws. Rolling over and away from the wolf, she gave it a swift kick, buying her enough time to draw a dagger from her robe, which she thrusted into it's chest. The wolf gave a pitiful howl, and died.

Leaning against a tree and breathing hard, Ziio slowly regain her composure, when she heard..laughing?

Narrowing her eyes, she crept closer to the source of the noise, spotting a corner of a black cape. When she was close enough, she quickly swept the offenders legs from under them, leaving them flat on their back.

"Haytham? She said, taken aback. "What..are you doing?"

"Oh um, salutations Ziio. I was ahem, exploring your land." Haytham stammered.

"Exploring my land, while giggling like a small child?" Kaniehtiio asked, raising an eyebrow.

Haytham looked away, embarrassed, when Ziio spotted..

"Is that bait you have in your hand?"

Finally putting two and two together, Ziio's expression turned to one of fury, while Haytham cowered, desperately trying to hold back his laughter.

"You! You did that! You led that wolf to me!" Ziio screamed, face turning indignant shades of red.

Haytham, still stifling laughter, could hold it in no longer. Between his bouts of laughter, he managed to force out a response.

"Please Ziio, you must admit. Your expression was priceless." Haytham wheezed, still laughing.

"I could have been killed!"

"Yet here you are."

"You...you imbecile!"

"Now now, there's no need for such-

"I'll kill you!"

Unsheathing her blade, Ziio chased after Haytham, yelling and screaming as Haytham ran for his dear life with an infuriatingly smug grin on his face.

* * *

"Haytham?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you think it's time I teach you how to hunt?" Ziio asked, realizing she had never done so.

"Don't be silly. I already know how to hunt. Haytham replied, eager to impress.

"Is that so? Well, in that case, how about a bit a a game? First to 5 kills wins." She smirked, not believing a word about Haytham's hunting skills.

"Well I-

"Starting now."

Ziio dashed off, disappearing over a nearby hill. Haytham, sighed, damning his pride, and started to scout for prey.

Roughly an hour later, Haytham was already exhausted, and void of any game. He sat underneath a tree to rest, closing his eyes and took deep, long breaths. He somehow drifted off to sleep, when he was rudely awoken by a succession of pounding steps of an elk.

Cursing, Haytham barely ducked out of the way in time, sending a now upset elk racing past him. Though disoriented, he got up and into his fighting stance, wondering how he was going to take down a bloody _elk. _He dodged its antlers a few more times, when he finally managed to spin around the beast, and dove his hidden blade into the nape of it's neck. Huffing, Haytham knew exactly what had happened.

"ZIIO!" He called up into the trees, visibly annoyed but also somewhat amused.

There was the familiar sound of tinkling laughter, as Kaniehtiio climbed out of her hiding spot and faced Haytham.

"Ziio:1, Haytham:1."

And so, the games began.


End file.
